


Beautiful Apocalypse

by FeatheryInk



Category: The 100 (TV), queer the walking dead
Genre: Alpha Elyza, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Omega Alicia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7322695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeatheryInk/pseuds/FeatheryInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/B/O & Zombies </p>
<p>It's been a year since everything changed. Alicia, Elyza and their group just wanted to survive, but it was never this simple in a world where survival of the fittest reigned, Zombies not the most dangerous monsters were and heats in the most inappropriate moments imaginable hit.</p>
<p>Tags will be added and Trigger Warnings put above every chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> A scene later on resembles TWD 3x07 and will be the catalyst for the whole story.
> 
> Trigger Warning:  
> If you're triggered by implied (but not performed) rape, please tell me so I can provide you with an alternative chapter which isn't going to be as detailed as this one. 
> 
> English isn't my first language, suggestions for improvement will be much appreciated.

It has nearly been a year already since the world decided to go to hell. Alicia couldn’t tell exactly how much time had passed, it was hard keeping track while trying to survive most of the days. The cities once full of life and people who needed to be anywhere else but where they currently were, hasting through the streets, mumbling half-hearted apologies after bumping into someone else, were gone.  
Do you know those old western movies? Where dead undergrowth lazily rolled across the streets? Looking at those cities right now, it feels like the only thing missing are these dead scrubs.

She often wondered where she would be right now if the things that happened never did. Would she be acing Berkley, like she always dreamed of doing? Would she still be together with Matt? Where would her family be? Her friends?

Movement caught her eye and she glanced to the right, following the mop of blonde hair sluggishly walking closer. No immediate threat, just the definitely too full of herself Alpha her group met while trying to live day after day. Alicia wasn’t sure if meeting the people they did up until now was the bright side of everything. She loved and respected each and every part of the group in her own way and just thinking about something happening to them made her stomach churn uncomfortably.

She probably never would have had contact with any of them if the infection didn’t happen. The Salazars, Strand and the currently nearing Elyza Lex. It was strange, remembering how they met each and every single one of them. They will probably never admit it out loud, but in her opinion, they kind of saved each other. Travis saved Ofelia and Daniel, who in turn became trustworthy companions, risking their lives for all of them. Strand offered them protection, a safe-house in a way, while the group showed him what it meant to have friends, people you could count on when everything seemed like it’s crumpling into dust around you. Elyza may have been the most surprising and unexpected addition to their group. They stumbled across each other while searching for a safe place for the night. The blonde fire-cracker already inhabited the house they chose and it nearly escalated for a second, before Travis defused the situation and they agreed to stay there together.

Elyza has been an even harder nut to crack than Strand. There had been moments where Alicia thought the blonde would just get up and leave, but she always returned mumbling something about them being like little kids who couldn’t even keep an eye out for dangerous situations and not wanting to be responsible for their deaths if she left. She probably just craved the human contact, after being alone in a dark place like the world for so long.

“What are you doing out here, all on your own?”

Elyza stood beside her now, hands in the pockets of her pants, eyebrow raised, blue eyes searching.

“Just thinking about a few things.”

“Ah.” The blonde dropped down beside her and stared up the street like Alicia, keeping quiet for a few minutes.

“You done yet? This is rather boring.”

Alicia couldn’t contain the slight twitch of her lips, trying to form a small smile at the apparent always present impatientness of the Alpha.

“You could always go somewhere else if I’m too boring for you.”

Elyza crossed her legs and leaned back, shifting her weight to her arms fluently.

“Never said that you were boring. Sitting around and doing nothing though, is.”

The brunette Omega hummed, mirroring the Alphas position.

“I think it’s a nice change from running around and searching for supplies all day long.”

The blonde examined her for a second before lifting her gaze to the sky, laying down completely.

“You forgot the killing walkers part.”

“I did. Maybe I didn’t. I don’t know. There’s a chance I just didn’t want to remember.”

“Touché.”

The two stayed silent for a while, lost in their own thoughts, simply enjoying each other’s company.

“We haven’t had the chance to talk alone for quite some time. How have you been doing?”

Elyzas voice cut through the silence, pulling Alicia out of her thoughts immediately. The brunette stayed silent for a few more seconds, thinking about the question before giving an uncertain answer.

“I guess I’ve been holding up. It’s getting difficult to stay positive, thinking that all of this is going to end at some point. It is never going to be the way it has been, no matter the outcome. I think that maybe... Maybe I’m not going to see a change. I will probably die in this world at some point, after fighting all this time, not changing anything.” A sad, throaty laugh escaped her “hell, there probably never will be a change. Maybe it’s like a cleaning mechanism of the world, getting rid of all the things destroying it, until no human is alive anymore, decaying on the streets and wherever else they may have died. The animals in the water and the air though, they will still be there. Evolution is going to begin again.”

The Alpha kept silent until Alicia turned towards her, green eyes slightly glazed, posture defeated.

“You’re calling that holding up, huh? I think that’s rather pessimistic though. You want to see the world change again? Just stick close, I’m not going to let anything happen to you, non of us is, I promise. You’re the nerd, you should know that it shouldn’t take those things forever to fall apart and turn into dust or something like that. Maybe we just need to hold on for a few more months, eventually years, considering how slowly they are rotting. But they _are_ beginning to fall apart, there is always hope. You just need to continue seeing it.”

“I- Yeah… You’re probably right. Thanks, I guess?” To say that Alicia wasn’t a little bit surprised by Elyzas answer would be an understatement.

The blonde shrugged and turned her eyes ahead again.

“Just stating facts. Your mum asked me to take you and scavenge a few houses.”

Alicias amazement went away as fast as it came, a small laugh left her, brown curls flying left and right as she shook her head, pushing herself up from the dirty ground.

“And here I thought you actually enjoyed my company and just came by to talk a little.”

The blonde grinned before swiftly standing up herself, clacking her tongue once and walking down the street.

“Again, I never said I didn’t!”

Alicia couldn’t contain the small smile that tucked at her lips any longer and scrambled after the blonde, playfully running into her to show her ‘annoyance’.  
  


* * *

  
They had been looting around for some time now, exchanging witty comments and half-hearted shoves, without meeting even one single walker.  


“Hey sweet-cheeks, Look what I found!”

Alicia set the old music box she had been examining down and made her way over to Elyza, who giddily smiled at her, white teeth showing, tongue poking out a little. She held her hands behind her back, trying to hide something from the brunettes view.

“You’re so _not_ going to be able to guess what I’ve got here.”

“Yay.” The Omega didn’t even try to fake enthusiasm and simply stared at the Alpha, knowing that she wouldn’t be able to contain her ‘surprise’ any longer. A small pout grazed the blonde’s lips.

“You’re no fun.” She moved her hands back to the front and shoved something into the brunettes face. “It’s a ukulele!”

Silence filled the space around them, only the creaking of the floor boards underneath their feet could be heard.

“Are you serious right now?”

The smile never left Elyzas face and the blonde began to slightly strum the chords, tuning the small instrument.

“Yep. It’s one of the most misunderstood instruments out there, I swear!”

“I can’t believe you.” Alicia turned around and left the other woman, still tuning her ukulele.

She made her way through the door and followed the dark hallway down until she reached another bedroom. Posters covered the walls and clothes littered the floor, a skateboard stood in the right coroner. Electronic equipment of all kinds stood on the desk, underneath the television, beside the bed. A black backpack leaned against the wardrobe, carelessly flung there when the room had been entered for probably the last time.

The Omega searched the cabinets and nearly squealed when she discovered a cabinet full of cans. The former inhabitant apparently spent a lot of time playing games and eating from those tins while doing so. Alicia grabbed the bag and emptied its contents onto the floor, successfully ignoring the students’ license that fell out with everything else.

She slung the freshly filled container carefully onto her back and continued to search through a few more cabinets, discovering a hunting knife and its sheath, which also disappeared in the abyss of her new acquisition.

“Hey Elyza? I think I found some stuff that _actually_ could be useful.”

Alicia stepped out of the room, her eyes carefully scanning the contents of one of the cans.

“Do you think the others-“ something cold and hard pressed into her head, accompanied by the tell-tale clicking of a gun. Her feet stopped, eyes going wide and grip around the also cold material in her hand tightening.

“Well hello there, sweetheart. Where did you find this delicious little snack of yours? Oh, and I think it would be best for you to hold up your hands very slowly.”

The Omega bit her lip, refraining herself from calling out to the hopefully still unharmed Alpha. She did as she was told and felt the can being ripped out of her hand.

“Thanks sweetie. I’ve been hungry for a while.” A wet kiss was pressed against her cheek and Alicia was able to smell sweat, dirt and a few other things she couldn’t place. Greasy hair appeared in her peripheral and disappeared again just as fast.

“Mh, you smell rather nice. How do you do that in a world like this? Got someone to keep you safe and fed?”

Fear began to creep into her bones, slowly travelling through her body, making her fingertips tingle and her heartbeat stutter. She tried to keep her composure, to keep calm in a situation like this, it only worked so much. She needed to get out of here, fast. Didn’t they always say that offense was the best form of defense?

“What do you want? I can’t give you anything.”

A deep chuckle run through the quiet hall, the man’s arm winding around her stomach, pressing her back into his front.

“There are a lot of things you could give me. I haven’t had something that didn’t smell and looked that nice for quite some time.”

A cold nose, as greasy as the hair, traveled across her neck. The man inhaled deeply and let a puff of hot, smelly air free against her neck. Alicia couldn’t contain the shudder any longer and instinctively tried to get out of his hold, a few muffled, desperate squeals leaving her.

“Hey, hey. Where do you want to go? Can’t wait for it?”

“Let her go.”

Elyzas familiar Alpha scent flooded the air, aggressive and protective at the same time. The brunette couldn’t see her, because the other woman stood behind them, probably holding her pistol against the man’s head. If the situation wouldn’t be so dire, Alicia might have laughed, imagining the situation in her mind, pistol against pistol. Then again, she was probably just desperate enough to turn everything into something less serious. 

“Heh. What do you think how this is going to end?” The Omega never saw his face, but she couldn’t stand it already. “You think that if you shoot me, you can take little cutie here and leave? What about my friends out there, waiting for me. Shoot me and you will hurt her, because the possibility of the bullet going straight through me is rather high. Wanna take the risk? Pull the trigger, come on. You’ll shoot me and her in one go and my friends will shoot you right after. Win-win situation for you, don’t you think?”

“I _said_ , let her _go_.” The blondes scent got thicker, overpowering everything else. The air nearly bristled with Elyzas released pheromones.

“Aw, you’re getting all protective, how cute. Alpha, huh?”

The man spun both of them around, letting Alicia face Elyza. Anger clouded the blonde’s features, but her eyes betrayed the fear that also went through her.

“What does that make your beautiful friend here, huh? Not your sister, that much is for sure. But she isn’t your mate either, right? I can’t smell you on her, and I wasn’t able to see any marks on her neck during my earlier… examination. Are you a Beta or an Omega, sweetie? Probably miss` ‘I’m-so-badass’ over there’s long-time secret crush?”

Something flashed through Elyzas eyes and the grip around her gun visibly tightened.

“What do you want from us? Take the supplies that you need and we will be on our way again, forgetting that this ever happened.”

The Alphas voice sounded strained, nearly breaking under the pressure to keep herself from shouting or growling at the stranger.

“Oh, but what if I don’t want you to forget? What if I want to draw this sweet little encounter out as long as possible? With as much memories as possible for the three of us to remember?”

His hand slid roughly across Alicia’s stomach, imitating a caress that should have never been there to begin with.

“Stop it!” The shout surprised everyone, Elyzas composure completely broke and she loosened the hold on her gun “I’ll-“ she let it fall back on her index finger, the barrel pointing towards the ceiling. “Please just, leave her alone. I will give you all of our supplies, you can even take my gun. Just, let her go.”

The man’s pistol knocked against Alicias head a few times, as if he contemplated the Alphas offer.

“Very tempting, I have to admit that much. But you see, why should I only take your supplies, if I could take so much more? My friends and I haven’t had decent company for so long. I think a few of them would even want to get to know you a little better, Blondie. But I have a feeling that your little friend here is an Omega, and we both know how rare these are, even more so now that the population went down the drain. She’s like the all-round package that everyone wants but no one gets. We’re looting everything that we want because we need to, just as you. Why should that mean that I can’t take her? I looted the house and found her. Finders keepers.”

“No. We’re going to find a solution that is suitable for the both of us. She doesn’t have to be involved at all.”

“Enough of your sweet-talk. I _want_ her to be involved. Hey! Get your asses in here!”

Alicias eyes frantically searched Elyzas, silently begging her to not do anything stupid. Maybe even run while she had the chance to. She didn’t run, of _fucking_ course. Stomping feet, chatter and the clattering of weapons interjected their silent conversation. Four men came up the stairs, looking scruffy and displeased to having been called from wherever they had been.

“What do you want, Scotch? We’ve got better stuff to do than follow you everywhere you go!”

“Relax, I found something that all of us could enjoy.”

The man at the front just lifted one eyebrow and examined the situation in front of him.

“What the hell are you doing, Scotch?” Alicia had to seriously restrain herself from scoffing at the stupid name of her captor.

“What do you mean, what the hell? Look at that face! Take a nose full! We definitely found a rarity here!” Fingers dug into the Omegas jaw as her face was being turned for _Scotch’s_ buddies to see. Alicia was sure that she would have a few bruises after this encounter.

“So? She’s a cutie, for sure. But you know that we are not allowed to manhandle strangers without the Bosses consent.”

The brunette felt her offender stiffen, obviously unhappy with the situation.

“Come on, one time! He wouldn’t even have to know. You could have your turn too, if you want to. All of you.”

Alicias heart sped up again, her eyes searching for Elyzas once more. The Alpha hasn’t moved, her hands balled into fists by her sides, shaking with restrained anger. The blonde would probably only make things worse if she were to interfere now. The Omega had to do something, now.

“I don’t think that it would be wise to go against your superior’s orders. They will find out at some point, they always do.” Her voice sounded a little higher than usual, but she had been able to manage without stammering and that was at least something.

The grip around her jaw tightened once more and Alicias head was jolted from left to right uncomfortably.

“I told you to be quiet before, didn’t I?!” The growl send shivers up her spine, but the Omega sure as hell wasn’t about to back down now.

“We’re living in a country where I’m allowed to say what I want to. You’re not someone I should respect for forcing himself on me.” Talking hurt, the goon’s fingers continued to dig deeper into her jaw and she knew that she was tying the knot around her neck even tighter if she didn’t watch out.

“Look” she lifted her eyes to the one who seemed to at least respect their leader enough to not go against his rules “you could just take us to your superior and we’ll talk with him. No harm done and everyone is going to be happy.”

Scotch snorted and the brunette realized that their leader probably wasn’t any nicer than the man currently holding her at gunpoint. She probably just made a very big mistake and if Elyzas eyes told her anything at all, it was that she thought the exact same thing.

“Alright little cutie, we will take the two of you to our Boss, but don’t cry if the alternative isn’t to your liking.” Scotch’s voice still felt uncomfortably near, but his body disappeared and the Omega felt at least a little bit relieved.  
  


* * *

  
Alicia wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but she knew that they had been on the road for quite some time. She sat in the back, hands tied uncomfortably behind her, blindfolded and gagged. Elyza probably looked the same though she hasn’t heard a thing from the blonde at all. Her arms were held tightly by the men sitting to her left and right, most likely leaving more bruises. She felt her muscles cramp and wondered how much longer she would have to stay like this when the van stopped. Someone jerked her to the left and wordlessly guided her out of the car. She stumbled a few times while trying to follow the tugs.  


The sun burned on her skin and she wondered for the hundredth time where they took her and Elyza. It felt like she walked on a tarred road, across a patch of grass and when she heard the creaking of a door, she knew that they entered a building. They guided her downstairs and the feeling of the hot sun was replaced with the coldness only a basement possessed. The air smelled moldy and the humidity was way worse than the sun outside.

Alicias legs hit a chair and someone pushed her down by the shoulders. The blindfold was removed and the binds around her wrists loosened until they too disappeared. Her eyes flew across the room, taking in the old furniture against the wall to her left, the single light bulb above her head illuminating her surroundings poorly and the only door across from her. A desk stood between her and another chair, which remained empty. The Omega rubbed her wrists carefully to make the blood flow faster while continuing to study her surroundings, searching for a way out of the room.

She expected another group of people coming in right after, but as the door remained closed, the panic set in again. Where was Elyza? She went to stand up but a hand brought her down again right away. She struggled for a few seconds, trying to vocalize her questions but failing due to the gag that still restrained her.

“Just stay the fuck down, you’re getting on my nerves. The boss will come and meet you as soon as he’s available and ready. He’s talking to your friend first. I wouldn’t try anything or your friend is going to regret it. Do you understand me?”

Alicia nodded, her heart beating frantically. They just threatened Elyzas life.

“Thought so. We’ll leave you here for a while. Remember my words and if you should try to do something, there are people right in front of the door, alarming our friends of your disobedience.”

The Omega swallowed, her throat felt dry as she nodded again, feeling more helpless than ever. The two men who escorted her left right after and she wondered what they were doing to Elyza. Were they just talking? What about? What if the blonde wouldn’t cooperate? How long would it take for their leader to come here?

Her thoughts were interrupted by a painful grunt coming through the wooden walls, filling the quiet space around her. The sound of hits followed soon after and more suppressed sounds could be heard. Alicia had the terrifying suspicion that she knew exactly who they came from and wondered again what they wanted to know from her and Elyza.

She didn’t know how long it took for the sounds to stop and the fear to set in again. Did they kill Elyza? The silence continued on for a long time before she heard shuffling and the unmistakable grunts of a walker. They didn’t kill Elyza, she didn’t turn. Alicia felt the tears prick in her eyes at the thought.

“Let’s see how much of a hard-ass you really are. I brought a friend with me, he’s quite hungry, you know?”

The voices were muffled but she understood them well enough to know what happened beside her. They were going to let a walker run rampant in the blonde’s room.

“I’m sure your friend next door will be happy to see you again after this encounter. Maybe you’re going to be hungry too when you’ll meet her.”

What kind of people were they?! Who would do something like that?!

A loud crash could be heard, quickly followed by the screech of the walker. The scuffle continued and Alicia was only able to make out Elyzas grunts and the walkers sounds through the noise. Wood splintered and Elyzas angry roar filled the space, followed by an uncomfortable silence. The Omega held her breath, waiting, hoping, _praying_ for a sign from the Alpha. Seconds passed that felt like hours until she heard the deep voice again.

“Not going to give up that easily, huh? I guess we’ll have to talk to your friend for a change, maybe she’s going to be a little more cooperative.”

She heard the locking of a door and heavy footsteps coming her way before the door to her room sprang open and a man walked in. His body bulking with muscles and his face grim. He sat down across from her, studying her wordlessly before relaxing into his chair.

“How many of you are there? Where are you hiding?”

The question confused her. Why would he want to know something like that? The realization must have shown on her face because the man smiled as her eyes widened a little. They wanted their supplies, everything they had.

The stranger waved his hand in her direction and someone removed the gag without a word.

“I asked you a question. You see, your friend hasn’t been talking much, which is a shame, because we had to punish her a little for not acknowledging our hospitality. But you could make it easy for the both of you. Tell us what we want to know and you’ll leave here without a problem.”

She knew that he was lying, and she knew that if Elyza didn’t tell them anything, she shouldn’t do it either. The Omega just glared at him, clenching her jaw.

“So, how many of you are there? Where are you hiding?”

He leaned forward, his arms crossed on top of the table, his dark eyes boring into her. Alicia ignored him again and just continued glaring.

“Get up.”

His command wasn’t harsh, it held more of a soft note. The brunette just stared on, not moving an inch from her position on the chair.

“Get up!”

The softness was gone, replaced by pure steeliness. Alicia could barely contain a flinch before she reluctantly stood up, her eyes never leaving his.

“Take off your shirt.”

Her heart nearly sprang out of her chest. He wouldn’t…

“If you’re not going to take it off, I’m going to go next doors and bring your friend back in here, one piece at a time. How about I start with one of her fingers?”

The Omega studied him for a second longer before her fingers reluctantly gripped the hem of her shirt. She pulled it up slowly at first before ripping it over her head, not wanting to offer the man some kind of show. The colorful garment landed on the floor beside her, forgotten before it even stopped falling. The guy studied her nearly bare upper body before his eyes settled on her white bra.

“That too.”

Alicias breath quickened a little, her teeth biting the inside of her cheek. She felt humiliated and dreaded what this pervert had in mind for her. She remembered Elyza and the fact that she held the other girl’s life in her hands before opening the clasp, trying to cover herself as much as possible. She removed the garment with one hand while covering her chest with her arm.

The man stood up as soon as her arms were crossed in front of her. He made his way around the table, shortening the distance between them. The moment he stood beside her, his hands wandered across her shoulder, burning the skin. Tears sprang into Alicias eyes again, she bit her lower lip frantically and had to seriously refrain herself from stepping out of his range. She wasn’t prepared for him to grab her neck and slam her down on the table. One hand shot out to try and lessen the impact, but fell uselessly on the surface beside her head. She felt him press into her from behind and couldn’t contain a quite sob from escaping. The sound of a belt and zipper opening nearly threw the Omega into a frenzy, she struggled for a second before the grip around her neck made her stop entirely.

Time seemed to be frozen and Alicia waited for the inevitable to happen before her perpetrator stepped back and zipped his trousers back up. The brunette remained still, not daring to move a muscle. She heard the door open again and more men enter. This whole situation had to be a nightmare…

“Get up, we’re going to visit your friend. Maybe one of you is going to talk a little more when you’re in the same room.”

Someone grabbed Alicia’s shoulders and pulled her up, she just had the right mind to cover herself again before standing upright. They shoved her out of the room and through a dimly lit corridor before opening another door and pushing her through. Her eyes found Elyza immediately. The blonde stood in front of them, a piece of splintered wood in her left hand. Blood run down her nose, jaw and neck and her right eye was starting to swell shut.

Something resembling a roar left the Alphas mouth the moment she saw Alicia. Elyza jerked forward, raising the wood further before coming to an abrupt stop. The Omega looked down the muzzle of a gun, the small black opening staring back at her.

“Drop it. I won’t hesitate to shoot her if you so much as come another step closer.” The leader, whose name they still didn’t know, acted like they were just having a talk between friends. His posture was relaxed, an odd paradox to the gun still pointing at Alicias face.

The piece of wood dropped to the floor, clattering loudly through the ongoing silence.

“Great, I knew that we would get along. So, how many of you are there? Where are you hiding?”

Elyzas blue eyes bore into Alicias, the Omega could see the desperation, the fear, the anger and didn’t know what to do. She just knew that they had to protect her family that they couldn’t tell them where they are. She shook her head slightly, indicating for the blonde to stay quiet. The desperation turned into defeat and Alicia knew that the Alpha thought they wouldn’t be getting out of here alive any longer.

“I said, _how many_ and _where_?!”

The man ripped a gun out of another man’s hands and pointed it at Elyza, the anger radiating off of him in strong waves. Alicia jerked forward, she could deal with herself being shot, but not with the blonde dying in front of her eyes.

“ _Stop!_ Please, I’ll tell you! Just leave her alone…”

The gun lowered a little and the muscled man turned around, a bright, teeth-showing smile on his face. He gripped Alicia’s upper arm and pulled her forward harshly.

“We’re a group of around twenty, staying in one of the old factories at the outskirts, it’s the one with the red doors. Please, just let her go and I will take you there myself.”

He shoved her towards Elyza and the blonde caught her stumbling figure, holding her tightly. Alicia couldn’t see her face, but she knew that her gaze was murderous. The arms pressing the brunette firmly against the Alpha shook with restrained anger, hot breath spread across her skin unevenly and the barely restrained growls emitting from Elyza let her whole body vibrate.

“See, it wasn’t that hard. We’ll have to decline your offer though, a few of my people are going to check if you told us the truth. If you didn’t… Well, let’s just say you’re going to regret it.”

The men walked out, shutting the door behind them loudly and effectively leaving the girls alone. Elyza continued to hold Alicias bare torso against her, taking in deep breaths to calm herself.

“Are you okay? What did they do to you?” The blondes voice sounded hoarse, her grip tightening around the Omegas waist and shoulders even further.

“I’m fine, he didn’t do anything.”

Alicia felt a nose scrape across her neck lightly before the Alpha buried her face there, showing an unexpected amount of anxiety and caring.

“But your shirt… Did he touch you? I’m going to kill him, I swear I’m going to kill him.”

The brunette pulled back a little, careful to not reveal herself too much and grabbed the Alphas face gently.

“I’m fine, really. He didn’t touch me, didn’t… I’m fine. We’re going to get out of here, okay?”

Elyza nodded, her hands sliding down the Omegas sides before resting on her waist.

“We are. I hope that they aren’t going to realize that you lied to them any time soon.” A small excuse of a smile crossed the blondes face and her eyes traveled down for a second before snapping back do bore into Alicias again.

“You need to put on some clothes, I don’t want to give those dickheads another chance to take a look at you.”

The blonde pulled back, keeping her eyes level with the brunettes to avoid an awkward situation and removed her jacket, letting it fall to the floor carelessly before taking off her shirt, leaving her in only a bra herself. She held her shirt out for Alicia to take. The brunette studied it for a second before grabbing it and pulling it over her head.

“Thanks, but what about you?”

The Alpha shrugged and picked up her jacket, throwing it back on.

“I’m decent enough as it is. Nothing for anyone to see like this.”

The Omegas gaze flew across Elyzas figure, seeing the exposed skin and quickly averting her eyes again. She felt the heat rush to her face and cleared her throat before facing the blonde.

“Right. Thanks again. Soo… How are we going to get out of here? I know that I probably just delayed the inevitable, but it was my best and only idea back then.”

“It’s okay, we will come up with something. Maybe there are more people in here who want to get away?”

Alicia contemplated the question for a few seconds before slowly shaking her head.

“I don’t think that we should rely on speculations like that. We’re on our own in the end.”

Elyza hummed and sat down, unconsciously rubbing her jaw before patting the space beside her, indicating for the Omega to join her.

“We don’t have a plan just yet, it’s probably for the best to gain as much energy as possible. We’re going to need it in the end.”

The brunette joined her, their thighs and shoulders slightly brushing. She felt drained, the events of the last few minutes or hours catching up to her. God, she didn’t even know how much time had passed. She just knew that she craved contact. Friendly and welcomed contact. She remembered her earlier conversation with Elyza and wondered if this was how she was going to die. She couldn’t hold back a desperate laugh from escaping, never even considering her last day on earth to be like this.

“Elyza?”

Another hum.

“Do you- Could you… Is it okay for you to hold me for a second? I just, I think I really need a hug..”

The Alpha didn’t respond, she just shifted her weight before opening her arms in a silent invitation. Alicia didn’t waste a second as she nearly flung herself forwards and into the blondes arms, burying her face in Elyzas neck. The other woman’s arms engulfed her tightly and gently at the same time. Carefully cradling her against herself.

“We’re going to be okay, alright? I promise to get you out of here, Alicia.”

The brunette just nodded, taking in the blondes scent as much as possible, feeling herself becoming calmer by the second.

She sagged against Elyza completely after a few more minutes, the last of her tension being drained out of her by the comforting presence in front of her. Alicia leaned back to eye the Alpha before her right hand came up to slowly trace the bruises that littered her usually milky skin. She felt Elyzas eyes intently staring at her. It took the Omega a few more traces to pick up the courage to meet those blue eyes. The color seemed to be darker than usual, probably due to the bad lightning in here.

The brunette couldn’t tell who moved first, but the moment her slightly cracked lips met Elyzas, her stomach started doing summersaults. The arms around her tightened, pulling her even closer against the solid body in front of her. Alicia let her hands wander into Elyzas hair, trying to avoid meeting any of her injured spots. The Alphas shirt around her tightened a little as she felt the blondes hand fist the material behind her back. She didn’t mind, she didn’t mind at all. She actually moved forwards, shuffling even closer and between Elyzas legs.

They pulled apart the moment air became a problem, but never went further apart then moving their heads back a little. The Alphas eyes stared even more intensely at her before flicking down to her slightly swollen lips for a second. The blonde had an unspoken question in her eyes, trying to decipher the brunette’s intentions. The Omega just leaned forward, a small smile playing on her lips, carefully leaning her forehead against Elyzas. Alicia gently bumped their noses against each other and that was all it took for the Alpha to lean in and capture Alicias lips in another kiss.

It was gentle this time, exploratory. They took their time trying to find their rhythm, the perfect amount of push and pull, biting, nipping, tongue meeting. When they broke apart again, Elyza cupped Alicia’s cheeks and let her thumbs wander across the Omegas cheekbones. Smiles adorned both of their faces and shallow pants filled the air.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.”

Alicia returned the affectionate gesture, her eyes following the movements for a few seconds before she drowned in blue again.

“Yeah? Why haven’t you? You’ve been with us for quite a while now, lots of opportunities.”

The Alphas laugh filled the space around them and Alicia thought it was one of the most beautiful sounds she has ever heard.

“Because being an Alpha doesn’t mean I have to take what I want. I mean sure, the world’s gone to shit, but shouldn’t there still be some sort of value? I at least wanted to take you out to dinner first.”

The wink at the end of Elyzas sentence pulled a laugh out of Alicia herself and she shook her head, overwhelmed with the whole absurdity of the situation.

“Yeah, I hope you made reservations. I’m pretty sure the restaurants are _overrun_ with customers.”

The blonde snorted. Loudly. “I can’t believe you just said that.”

Alicia just shrugged and smiled before leaning in again, trying to make the best of the time they still had.

They didn’t know how much time went by with them kissing, cuddling and talking before the door to their room opened again and they hastily pulled apart, prepared to attack whoever dared to step inside. They definitely weren’t prepared for a girl their age, popping her head in and scanning the room hastily before her eyes landed on Alicia and Elyza.

“Hi, name’s Raven. Want to get out of here?”


	2. Escape and Reunite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never expected that response, thank you so much!
> 
> Trigger Warning:  
> Graphic murder up ahead  
> Talk about a near-rape scene

They managed to get out of the basement rather quickly, finding their weapons, backpacks and even more. They took what they could and followed their unexpected companion upstairs, trying to be as quiet as possible. Alicia and Elyza never strayed far from each other, always trying to keep the other woman in their sight.

“Okay you two, I think that some of these assholes could be up there, guarding or whatever. I’ll try to open the door inconspicuously and do a quick check. You’re going to back me up the second something is going wrong, got it?”

Alicia's eyes flew from Raven to Elyza and back to the other brunette before nodding. She knew that they owed the girl and working together _was_ their best bet.

“We’ll ditch you the moment you’re being careless or gain too much unwanted attention though, just so you know.”

“Seriously? I got you out of that stupid room!”

“Which we’re really grateful for, but that doesn’t change the fact that I’m not going to risk our safety.”

“Your safety? What about me?!”

“You got out of wherever you've been on your own, didn't you?”

“ _Stop!_ Are you serious right now? We’re in the middle of a stealth escape and the both of you are bickering like small children who stole each others toys. _God_.”

Raven closed her mouth, the probably not very friendly comeback she had in store for Elyza's earlier statement dying in the now painfully quiet space between them. Elyza just shuffled her feet, hopping from left to right uncomfortably.

“Does that mean you’re done? Great. Could we please go back to planning our getaway now, I’m sick of these walls. And _no one_ will be left behind.”

The others just nodded sheepishly, shooting each other one last glare for emphasizes. Raven shot them a look to signal the go before slowly pushing the door handle down. It luckily opened without squeaking and Ravens head disappeared in the small space, scanning the room behind quickly. Her head moved around to see as much as possible before she faced the other two again, leaving the door slightly ajar for a quicker escape.

“There are only two of them. One is standing by a window to the left and the other one is sitting by the door, they’re about ten feet apart. We have to be quick and get to both of them before they can alert each other or someone else. We need to take them out quickly and silently. I don’t know what’s going on on the outside, we’ll have to talk about it afterwards. The door is right ahead, so we need to make sure that they don’t see us coming out of here, okay?”

Alicia swallowed, anxiety began to creep in again. Even after almost a year of living in a different world, the killing still felt somehow wrong. But it was either they or them, so she took a steadying breath before hardening her features, ignoring the feeling and thinking about getting out of here and what they did to them. A quick look in Elyza's direction was enough to fuel her hatred, the bruises clearly visible, even in the dark.

“I’ll take the one by the door.” Her voice dripped with venom, burying every argument that could have been send her way before it even formed in her companions head.

“Okay, that means asshole and I are going to take care of the other one.”

Elyza's jaw clenched at the name, her only answer being a small, short nod before she readied her pistol. The determination in the Alphas eyes was enough for Alicia to completely distance herself from any doubts and she gripped the sword a little tighter, awaiting her turn. Raven pushed the door open again before silently walking out and disappearing out of sight, closely followed by Elyza. The Omega watched her step, trying to avoid running into something as she followed the others, the two men still blissfully unaware. A small signal from Elyza's hand was enough and the three sprang into action.

Alicia didn’t wait and thrust her weapon forward, ripping through flesh and muscle as she buried it into the man’s chest from behind. The feeling of bones let her choke before she pushed on, slipping right by the resistance. The surprised yelp that left him was quickly covered by one of her hands and any further screams slowly died with him. The hot and unevenly erratic breath that hit the top of her hand and palm felt sickening. This was the worst part, feeling the life drain out of someone slowly, knowing that you’re responsible. She was glad that she stood behind him and couldn’t see his face. His eyes were probably opened in fear, looking like they could fall out of their sockets any second. She saw a few veins bulge out across his face and neck before he began to grow silent.

The sound of something heavy dropping to the floor brought her attention to the other women, standing above the second man. He had a piece of cable wrapped around his neck, his eyes staring ahead without seeing anything. Alicia watched them as they gathered their things, her hand still tightly clasped above her victims’ mouth, only letting go when they made their way over to the front of the house.

Her hand was covered in blood and spit from the struggle. The Omega stepped back, shakily wiping it off on his shirt before gripping her sword and pulling it out. The brunette had to press against his body slightly and the wet sound that filled the air made her stomach turn. A few deep breaths calmed the nausea and she made her way over to the door where Raven was scanning the outside while Elyza eyed her carefully. The blonde tucked a loose strand of hair behind the Omegas ear before cupping her cheek, forcing Alicia to meet her gaze.

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m good. It’s just... Not getting easier.”

The Alpha pulled her into a one-armed hug and kissed the top of her head, smiling sadly.

“It would be bad if it would be getting easier.”

Alicia squeezed the blondes hand around her shoulders. “You’re right. Let’s go get out of here.”

The Omega joined Raven, her eyes sweeping across the street and the buildings surrounding them.

“Pairings of two cross the streets in certain patterns, probably patrols. We need to sneak by them unnoticed. I don’t know where the exit is, but I bet that using it wouldn’t be wise… It looks like there’s a fence surrounding the whole facility. We have to either find a hole, which is not likely, or climb it, which wouldn’t be stealthy at all. Any ideas?”

Alicia had to admit that Raven was thorough, she saw movement to the right and caught sight of one of the patrols the brunette had mentioned. It was a man and a woman, carrying heavy firearms while lazily walking down the street.

“Well, at least it looks like they’re feeling safe in here. They aren’t even scanning their surroundings, just walking across the street like any other day back then.”

The Omegas observation prompted Elyza to nod, her eyes following the guards' movements as well.

“We could use their comfortableness to our advantage. Raven, do you know how long it takes for different patrols to come through here?”

Raven shrugged once before frowning slightly. “I’d say about two minutes in between. Could be longer or shorter though, I’m only standing here for that long.”

The blonde nodded again, her eyes falling back to the two bodies behind them.

“We have to get rid of these two, save us some time. Has someone seen a back door? Maybe we could use the backyards to reach the fence and find cover or something to help us get away.”

The two brunettes contemplated the suggestion for a moment before agreeing, it was their only option right now and they had to do _something_. Standing around wasn’t going to get them anywhere, they at least were able to choose their own move like this, whether it would get them out of here or into more trouble, they had to try. Getting rid of the two bodies wasn’t as easy as they thought it would be. There wasn’t any furniture in this house they could have used to hide them in and after seeing the bloody spot on the floor from Alicia’s earlier activity, they decided that it wouldn’t make that much of a difference and just pulled them out of sight and down to the basement, leaving them underneath the stairs.

It looked like at least a little bit of luck was on their side when they indeed found a door that led them into a backyard. Trees and bushes offering way more hiding spots than necessary, lightening their anxiety a little. The three covered ground quickly and darted from trees to bushes to shacks. It took half an hour before they found a tree right beside the fence, offering the desired opportunity to get over the monstrosity. Raven climbed it first, quickly followed by Alicia and Elyza. Living in the wild really came in handy sometimes, forcing you to learn a few tricks that assured your survival in precarious situations. One of the branches protruded to the outside, giving them enough room to climb down slightly before jumping off, rolling through the grass to soften the impact, the supplies securely passed down between them before jumping.

The three took off as soon as everything was strapped back onto their backs and they made sure that everyone was fine. The sound of a bell let them know that either their escape had been discovered or the search party send out to find Alicia and Elyza's group was back. The Omega didn’t waste a second to dwell on the options and just focused on running and getting as much distance between them and their tormentor's place as possible. She didn’t know where they were running and if they ran towards her family or away from them, but she knew that running was their safest option right now, so they kept going.  
  


* * *

  
“Okay, I think that’s far enough.” Raven stopped, a hand on her side, breathing heavily. Alicia bend over, grabbing her knees and trying to suck in as much air as possible.

“Any ideas where we are?... I’m kinda lost…” Elyza scanned their surroundings again before focusing on Raven, waiting for an answer.

The brunette waved her hand through the air sloppily. “Yes. Just gimme a sec…” It was a little hard to understand the other woman due to her heavy breathing, but Elyza patiently waited for her to continue.

“I’ve got someone like that around here waiting for me.” Raven threw her thumb in Alicia’s direction. “Where have you two been staying? Maybe I can help point you in the right direction?”

“Someone like that? I have a name too, you know.” The Omega felt ignored. How dare they talk about her like she wasn’t there.

“Awesome!” Raven turned to look at Alicia, sarcasm dripping through her voice. “You never told me your names so don’t go snapping at me for something I couldn’t have known.”

“You never asked.” Alicia couldn’t help it, she knew that she was the one being childish and unreasonable right now, but all the tension of being kidnapped, held captive, molested and nearly killed a few times before escaping finally got out.

Raven’s eyebrow shot up. “Well miss ‘You-don’t-know-my-name-but-should’ve-used-it-anyway’, tell me who you are and I’ll see where we can go from there.”

They stayed silent after Ravens admission, only Elyza's uncomfortable shuffling could be heard.

“Alicia.”

“Well then, it’s nice to meet you, Alicia.”

“Likewise.” Alicia's stature deflated, guilt setting in. “And… I’m sorry about that. Thank you for helping us.”

Raven eyed her before her gaze flew to Elyza. “Let’s just say you owe me. It’s good to have a little insurance nowadays. Okay, so where is your group staying? I won’t be going with you because of the formerly mentioned someone I have to get back to, but I’m sure I could help you with directions.”

Elyza and Alicia shared a look and a nod before the Alpha began to explain where exactly their group had been staying. Raven scratched the back of her neck while scanning their surroundings after the blonde finished.

“Soo.. See that pole over there? You need to go there. You’ll be able to see a small town when you’re there to your left. That’s the place where you’ve been. I advise you to keep away from the roads and try to go there as fast and silently as possible, you never know what’s heading there right now too. But I guess you already know that, we didn’t survive that long without some skills. Which, as I’ve seen, you two definitely have.”

The girl turned her attention to Alicia and held out her hand. “I guess that’s goodbye for now. Don’t die out there, _Alicia._ ”

They shook hands, both of their grips strong in a silent wish of good luck for the other. Ravens hand felt a little sweaty in the Omegas, but she knew that hers had to be just as sweaty and wondered when things like that stopped bothering her. When Elyza took Ravens hand in hers, Alicia wondered if she and Raven had been looking as serious and fierce as the other two currently did.

“I’ll find you when I’m in need of a favor. Break a leg out there, Blondie.”

The Alphas lips twitched slightly and Alicia swore that she saw the blonde suppress a smile.

“Just ask for Elyza and you’ll be fine. Keep an eye out on your special someone and no offense, but I hope that we won’t have to meet again.”

A grin spread out on Ravens face and the brunette turned around without saying another word. One hand disappeared in the pocket of her jacket while the other one went skyward, giving a lazy, two-fingered wave. Elyza and Alicia didn’t wait for her to be out of sight but began to walk in the direction Raven pointed out for them. The Omega couldn’t help but notice the limping her companion tried to hide and wondered again what they had been doing with the blonde.

“Are you sure you’re okay? You know that you can talk to me, I could take your bag.”

Fingers wrapped themselves around Alicias hand gently, squeezing softly before interlocking with the Omegas. Alicia felt a flutter in her stomach and her heart stumble because of the sweet gesture, her head turning to study Elyza. The blonde kept her gaze straight ahead, scanning their environment carefully. The smile that grazed her lips seemed out of place, surrounded by bruises and swellings.

“I’m fine, really. Just got a little bit beat up, nothing that won’t be gone in a few days. I’m more concerned about you…” The smile disappeared and a foreign tone underlined the Alphas voice.

“They really didn’t do anything to you? You weren’t wearing _anything_.” The grip around Alicia's hand tightened and she wondered if it was to reassure her that she was fine or to stop the blonde from letting her mind drown in scenarios that neither of them even wanted to consider. Probably both. Alicia stopped, her hand tugging Elyza back as she made another step, prompting the Alpha to turn, confusion and worry clearly written all over her bruised face.

The Omega stepped into her personal space, tucking a strand of blonde hair back, never letting go of Elyza's hand.

“I swear that he didn’t go too far. You look way worse than me, I’m actually a little bit concerned about you, internal damage and everything.”

Elyza's hand came up to cover Alicia's. “What happened? You say that he didn’t go too far, but I don’t even want to have to imagine what too far would have been in that delirious man’s head.”

The brunette closed the last bit of distance between them and pressed her lips against the Alphas softly, lingering for a few seconds. She hoped that she would never get used to the feeling that spread through her body, starting with the tingling of her lips, the taste of something she couldn’t define just yet but was uniquely Elyza, the hand that trailed to her neck and cheek, leaving goose bumps in its wake and ending with the desire to do it all over again. Alicia pulled back slightly, bumping her forehead against the blondes gently.

“I _will_ tell you what happened, but not here, not right now. Believe me when I tell you that he didn’t rape me…”

She felt the Alphas hand travel from her cheek to her scalp, playing with the hairs absentmindedly before Elyza engulfed her in a hug, pressing their bodies together.

“Okay, I trust you. We should hurry back to the others then, I’m not sure how much time we spent with those freaks.”

The Omega pressed a quick kiss against Elyzas neck before pulling back, grabbing her hand once more and starting to walk in the desired direction.  
  


* * *

  
“Should we kill it or wait and sneak by?”

They sat behind a long abandoned car, watching a walker cross the street they had to travel through.

“I don’t know. There could be more coming from wherever he came from, he could also be a lost soul on its endless struggle through hell, waiting for salvation.”

The Alphas wording tore Alicia’s eyes away from the living corpse that mindlessly bumped against things, dead eyes staring ahead.

“Endless struggle through hell?”

Elyza met her eyes for a second, shrugged and turned back to observing the walker.

“Yeah. I mean, it has to be hell. You’re dead but not dead, maybe there’s still a part of you in there, watching everything unfold helplessly. The world falling apart, the killing, the feeding… I wouldn’t want to live like that, even if my mind wouldn’t be there anymore, it would still be me. Isn’t my body as much part of myself as my mind? They’re always saying that the people aren’t in there anymore, that they’re not themselves anymore. I mean sure, they aren’t, but they still are though in a way.”

Her blue eyes glanced at Alicia again for a second before turning back to their current issue.

“I know that I wouldn’t be able to kill anyone that I know, that I hold dear to me, even though I know they would want me to, that they would be put out of their misery. I would still be killing a part of you, and I know that I couldn’t live with knowing that I killed a part of someone I… deem important to me.”

A chocked, desperate laugh escaped Elyza before she continued, Alicia didn’t dare to interrupt her.

“In the end I would probably do it anyway because I wouldn’t want that person to be damned to live their life like that, to slowly rot away their life. Not knowing if they are actually able to realize what’s going on and the last thing they’ll ever see is me, taking their life.”

Silence engulfed them, the shuffling of feet, occasional groaning and the birds that still flew above their heads background noises they got used to months ago. Alicia eyed her friend, girlfriend? Before she stood up wordlessly, grabbed her sword and stepped around the carcass of the car, walking towards the man that still tried to cross the street.

She closed the distance between them as fast as possible and pushed her sword through his dirty, already falling apart ear before he even had the chance to turn around completely, the thump of his body hitting the ground the only thing disturbing the silence.

The Omega felt the Alphas questioning stare, her eyes boring into the side of her head. The blonde must have been right on her tail.

“If what you’re saying is true, if he really had been still in there, watching helplessly, than his fight is over now. I did him a favor I know you’re able to do too. I’ve seen you do it a thousand times before, but I will bear it so you don’t have to.”

Her eyes met Elyzas, determination letting the green shine brighter, making them seem steadier, strong. The blonde’s lips pulled into a small smile, her hand taking hold of Alicias once again, pulling her away from the body and further along their way.

“Never knew you could be this… _dramatic_.” The smirk that Elyza threw her way made the Omegas heart beat faster. “Thank you though. I know all of that probably just sounded sappy and depressing, completely unlike me, but I just think it’s a possibility that keeps popping up inside my head, you know.”

Alicia tightened her hold around the Alphas hand to let her know that she understood, that she could continue and wouldn’t be judged.

“I’m really glad that you’re okay, there’s been a moment where I thought that we would die and that I couldn’t do a thing to prevent it from happening… I’ve never felt fear like this before. It was this crushing, paralyzing feeling that made my heart ache and let my throat get tighter. I mean, I knew that I care about you, a lot, but being in that situation, thinking that we’re going to die, made me realize just how much stronger these feelings are.”

Their eyes met again. Alicia had to swallow, she felt her hands began to get sweaty, from the sun or the things Elyza just said, she didn’t know.

“I don’t know if it’s anything like love, because how do you know if you love someone? But I… I think it could be something like that.”

A grin brightened the blondes face and a twinkle returned to her eyes that let the Omega know that she would be saying something less deep to lighten the seriousness that enveloped them.

“I knew that I’ve been crushing on your cute little ass for a while now. I mean, who would _not_ be crushing on you? Gay men don’t count, obviously. You have like…” Elyza stopped and looked the other girl over “legs for days” a hand gently slid up the brunette’s side “a waist you just want to wrap your arms around” the digits traced down a path to her left hand “fingers that seem so fragile but hold a lot of strength” they wandered back up the path they came from, caressing her cervix “a neck that’s just waiting to be kissed, for someone to bury themselves in there” the warm hand cupped her cheek, Alicia felt like her heart would beat out of her chest any second now and unconsciously leaned into the touch.

Elyza's thumb ghosted over her lower lip, blue eyes following ever move. “Lips that look as soft as the comfiest pillow you’ll ever see in your life.” Her eyes flew up, boring into the Omegas with vulnerability, honesty, care, determination,… more emotions flashed through the blue, so fast Alicia couldn’t even be sure that they had been there to begin with.

“Eyes that tell you everything and nothing at all. They can show you the darkest of storms and the most beautiful forest in a matter of seconds.”

Alicia had to lick her lips, her throat felt dry, her tongue heavy, so much for the not too deep talk the blonde had been about to start. She had to berate herself to not close the distance between them again, she knew that they needed to get back to her family, but she also feared that these interactions, these honest truths would be gone once they reached her family. That the cruelty of their situation would come back full force and throw them off again, maybe even worse than what they had to experience today.

“I’m- ah… go. I think we should get, you know, back. They’re probably wondering what’s taking us so long.”

The blondes smile dropped slightly before she nodded, her hand leaving a cold spot on the Omegas cheek where the skin had been burning due to the contact. It must have felt like a rejection and could have been stolen out of one of those predictable love stories you had been able to watch on TV before whatever this was. Alicia felt like kicking herself, her answer couldn’t have been any more insensitive.

“Elyza?”

The Alpha spun around, eyebrows raised in question.

“Me too. I mean, what you’ve been saying… Me too.”

A smile flashed across the blondes face and they continued their track back to the others with a new spring in their step.  
  


* * *

  
The rest of the track had been spend in silence, the fear of someone or something hearing them overpowering the desire to talk a little more.

The building they set up camp in came into few and Alicia couldn't help but fasten her step, the excitement of seeing the others again consuming her, driving her further down the street. By the time the Omega reached the door, she nearly ran, Elyza right behind her.

“Mom?!”

Alicia knew that she sounded frantic, panicked even, but she couldn't help herself. She needed to see her family, hug them, make sure that they were okay.

“Alicia?”

Madisons head appeared around one of the doors down the hall, the tone of her daughters voice sending her on high alert.

“Is everything alright? Did something happen to Elyza? Why are you in such a hurry? Elyza? What's going on?”

They had to be quite the sight. Elyza only wearing her leather jacket and undergarments underneath while Alicia wore Elyza's t-shirt. The bruises covering the Alphas face probably added to the worry that filled the mothers eyes.

“What the- where have you been?! What happened to your face?! Travis, I need some water and medical supplies!”

“Mom, there are people out there who took us. Where is everyone else, we need to talk.”

Pure panic manifested itself on Madison's face. “Someone _took you_?!”

“Well.. We kind of told them to take us. But that's not the point. Where is everyone?”

Alicia knew that her answer didn't really help to make the situation better or get everyone here faster, but she only realized that after the words left her mouth.

“You _told_ them to take you? Have you lost your _mind_?!”

“Mom please. I promise we will explain everything to you, but you have to get everyone here and we need to go as soon as possible.”

Madison eyed her daughter before slowly stepping back, lifting her right index finger in the air.

“We're going to talk about this.” And with that, the blonde woman disappeared to go find the others.

“You know...”

The Omega spun around, her gaze lodged onto Elyza.

“You probably didn't have to set your mother into such a frenzy. She'll demand every little detail now before we're going anywhere. That means losing time, which in turn means that those suckers could find us.”

“Thank you Sherlock, I realized that too. Doesn't change the situation now though, we'll give them a short version and take off right after. I really don't want to have to see them again...”

The Alphas eyebrows met the ceiling and the brunette had to avert her gaze.

“I'm sorry for calling you Sherlock.”

A warm hand made it's way into Alicias and squeezed softly, offering comfort.

“I know 'licia, don't worry. Even if they were able to find us, we will just show them that they picked the wrong people to mess with.”

A grin made it's way onto the blondes face and the Omega couldn't stop the warmth from spreading through her body.

“Maybe you could give your shooting skills another try after all!”

It should probably shock her, the thought of aiming at someone for training, but it was to kill or be killed and if it meant she would have to improve handling a pistol to protect the people she loved, she would do it without hesitation.

“Yeah, I'll do that. Are you going to tell them what happened? If we need to do it fast, they'll probably listen to you more.”

Nick and Victor came into the room, eyes curiously scanning the two women.

“What happened to your face? You look even worse than before. Mom said to come and get here.”

A bright smile spread across the Alphas lips while Alicia threw her brother a scowl. How dare he go and say that Elyza wasn't beautiful!

“In a second dimwit, when everyone's here.”

Nick just shrugged, made his way to one of the couches and let himself slump down ungracefully.

“Fine with me. We going to get some action?”

“Are you for real Nick? We're trying to survive _every day_ and that is _not_ enough _action_ for you?!”

The boy just lifted his hands, trying to look apologetic but failing miserably.

“Relax. I just meant-”

“What is going on?”

Madison entered the room, quickly followed by the Salazar's and Manawa's. Daniels voice caught everyone's attention, stopping any further argument Alicia and Nick could have possibly had. Tension filled the room, the little bits that Madison must have told them clearly unsettling their former peace.

Alicia and Elyza shared a quick glance, continuing their former conversation about who would tell them in silence before the Alpha rolled her eyes and cleared her throat.

“We ran into some trouble during our raid. There is a camp nearby, full of armed people and surrounded by a fence.”

Christopher's head shot up, excitement written all over his face. “We can go there! It sounds safe and they have weapons. This could be a new chance, right dad?”

Alicia saw the annoyance flash over her Alphas face. The girl really hated it when someone interrupted her.

“No, _Chris._ It's not safe and we sure as hell won't be going back there.” The blondes voice was deep, barely restraining a growl.

“See those bruises on. my. fucking. face? I can assure you that they aren't there because we had a freaking tea party!”

Alicia grabbed Elyza's hand, rubbing her thumb against the back of it, trying to calm the blonde down. It didn't work as good as she had hoped because the Alpha still looked like she was about to pounce on Chris and try to murder him. She knew her pheromones could have a soothing effect, but she hadn't tried to use them on anyone since the apocalypse started. They had all been so absorbed in the struggle to survive that they reigned their inner selves in, closing them off completely.

The brunette took a deep breath, trying to filter out Elyza's scent. She could barely smell her, the nowadays omnipresent odor of dirt, sweat and death overpowering mostly everything. There it was. The fine notes of leather, oil, the air on a hot day at the ocean and something she still couldn't quite classify filling her senses.

Alicia dug into her conscious, focusing on imagining herself being surrounded by her scent, slowly spreading it further. It worked, the Omega could smell her pheromones. She also felt everyone's gaze on her and the tightening of the hand she was holding before it relaxed and squeezed once gently, a silent and surprised thank you.

Her actions dissolved the tension that had been there, calming not only Elyza, but everyone else too. The Alpha used the opportunity and continued explaining the situation and why it would be bad to go near the camp again. Silence engulfed the group when she finished before suggestions flooded the space about what they should be doing now and how to continue.

“We could try and take it over.”

“I think it would be best to get away from it as far as possible.”

“We should assign a few guards, covering all sides of the house.”

“Okay!” Madison interrupted the debate “I think that we all agree to leave here as soon as possible to avoid further encounters.”

The mothers hand shot up, silencing Chris' upcoming argument.

“We follow Daniel's suggestion and watch the house. Changing the guard every few hours to be able to get a little sleep in for everyone. Chris, Ofelia, Victor and I will take take the first shift before Daniel, Nick, Travis and Alicia take over.”

The woman turned, eyes settling on Elyza and Alicia.

“Sweetie would you please check over Elyza and patch her up. You should go and sleep a little right after before one of is will come and fetch you for your shift.”

“Of course.”

“What am I supposed to do?”

“You, Elyza, will let Alicia patch you up and rest afterwards.”

The blonde looked incredulous. “You want me to rest while everyone else is guaranteeing our safety? Are you serious?”

Madison held her stare, not blinking once.

“Yes. They beat you up, have you seen yourself? You look horrible. We will need all of our strength tomorrow and we can't afford for you to be holding us up. I don't care about your pride right now, that's the logical thing to do and you know it.”

The Alpha scowled, grumbled something unintelligible and stalked out of the room. Alicia send her mother a grateful smile before hurrying after the girl.

“You know that she's right...”

Elyza huffed and closed the door behind the brunette. “I do. Doesn't make me feel any less useless though. I should be helping, I should be protecting you and everyone.”

The Omega gathered a few supplies from one of the bags and sat in front of the blonde.

“You _are_. You're doing so much all the time, just let me take care of you until you're better. I'm not helpless, non of us are, you know that. It could sting a little.”

Alicia carefully dabbed the wet alcohol pad across the Alphas cuts, muttering a 'sorry' every time Elyza grimaced. They fortunately found a few salves during their raids and had been lucky enough to not need them up until now. The Omega hoped that the swelling would decrease soon, so that the blonde would be able to see again.

“You're good at this stuff, taking care of someone.”

“Told you, years of training with a drug addicted brother. Let's not make it a habit though.”

A smile spread across the injured girl's face. “Sorry sweetheart, not going to promise something I won't be able to keep. I will try though, doesn't really feel good... Although I probably look like a real badass right now.”

Alicia mirrored the smile and flicked her index finger against Elyza's forehead, making her flinch.

“Real badass.”

“That's unfair, I'm hurt!”

“I thought you were badass? Doesn't that mean no whining and taking it like it's not hurting at all?”

“Ugh, whatever.”

The pout that adorned Elyza's face was enough for Alicia to let out a small laugh. She stood up and threw the used pads away into the bathroom before cleaning up everything else and taking off the shirt that wasn't hers. She grabbed a new bra and slipped on one of her own shirts before returning to her patient.

The Alpha was laying on top of the bed, shoes and jacket removed as well as wearing a new shirt of her own. The blonde head popped up the moment Alicia stepped back through the door and Elyza shuffled across the bed to make some room, padding the newly achieved space in invitation. The Omega sunk into the mattress, a soft sigh leaving her lips. An arm snacked over her stomach and she turned onto her side, back facing Elyza, and scooted back a little, closer to the source of warmth.

“I think I promised you an explanation...”

The arm around her waist tightened and warm breath hit her neck, making her shiver, before lips pressed against the goosebumps softly.

“He wanted me to take off my shirt. He said he would've hurt you more if I wouldn't listen to him... I had to take off everything and he kind of... He just pressed me down against the table, I really thought he would- he fiddled with his pants and... just stopped. I don't know why, maybe he just wanted to scare me, thinking that I'd tell him something. I didn't though and then he pulled me up and we went over to see you... I... was really scared.”

Elyza pulled her impossibly closer, thumb soothingly caressing the exposed skin on her stomach.

“I've been scared for you too... I'm really glad that he didn't actually rape you though. Just thinking about the possibility of that- that _man_ laying his hands on you, I _really_ want to end him. We'll get out of here as soon as possible and leave all of this behind. He'll never come near any of us again.”

“Thank you.”

A few more light kisses were pressed against the back of her neck, her cheek and her shoulder.

“I'll always be there for you. Now go and try to get some sleep before your mom is coming to fetch you for your shift.”

The Omega fell asleep to a caressing touch on her belly, gentle breathing in her neck and the solid feeling of warmth and protection behind her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not completely happy with the chapter. Suggestions for improvement will be much appreciated again! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
